Ganando Batallas
by MissIlum
Summary: Draco tendrá que descubrir capa por capa y Harry no se lo pondrá tan fácil, a cada obstáculo superado, aparecerán dos más. (DracoTop, HarryBottom) Fic escrito para el Festival Top!Draco. Posible M-preg.
1. Prologo

_"_ _Este proyecto participa en el festival «Top!Draco 2016», celebrado por las páginas We Love Drarry y I love Bottom Harry"_

Disclaimer: Los personajes son completamente de J.K., no lucro con esto, solo me divierto un rato.

Advertencias: No creo necesario decir que no lean esto si no les agrada, si se paran un segundo a observar, es una relación Hombre/Hombre, así que ya saben que pueden hacer.

Prologo.

El pasillo que iba directo a la torre estaba libre, mis pasos resonaban, aunque tratara de evitarlo, llevaba al menos diez minutos tratando de perder a los amigos de Harry y eso me fastidiaba sobremanera, mi paciencia comenzaba a esfumarse, solo quería llegar hasta él y que me envolviera en sus brazos, apretándome hasta sacarme todo el aire con el que cuento.

Después de la sexta vuelta, finalmente me gire para enfrentarlos, ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de ser discretos al seguirme, espere a que llegaran hasta mí y lleve mis manos a la cintura.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? —Mi mandíbula estaba apretada, fue un día demasiado largo y solo quería a mi chico para poder descansar.

—Solo estamos asegurándonos de que no vas a hacer nada malo.

Contesto Smith, mi mirada se tornó molesta, podía asegurarlo al escuchar tremenda estupidez, Abbott solo se quedó detrás del chico.

—Par de idiotas, no sé qué están pensando que podría hacer, dejen de seguirme, a Harry no le va a agradar saber que sus amigos impidieron que llegara temprano con él.

— ¿Cómo es que ellos impidieron eso, Draco? —La voz de Harry se escuchó detrás de mí, me desinfle como un globo, si, Harry al final había terminado de pegarme sus tontas frases muggles.

Me gire hacia él, ignorando olímpicamente a los metiches esos, me acerque lentamente y lo tome de la mano.

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado? En serio, necesito eso.

Algo en mi expresión debió decirle que era cosa seria, así que me jalo para que comenzara a caminar directo a la torre. Antes de seguir avanzando, enfrento a sus amigos.

—Chicos, no los quiero ver molestando a Draco, no sé porque aún no aceptan que es mi novio, lleva siéndolo por más de un año, déjenlo en paz.

Dicho esto, retomo el camino hacia la torre, no dijimos nada en el transcurso porque no era momento para hablar. Al llegar a la puerta, esperamos que el águila dijera la adivinanza, misma que conteste rápidamente para poder llegar a la habitación, caminábamos con lentitud, no miramos a los demás, fuimos directo a nuestra habitación, bueno, en realidad mía, pero él siempre se queda conmigo, así que paso a ser de ambos, cerramos la puerta y cada uno le puso los hechizos que sabíamos, nos asegurábamos de que ningún compañero escuchara.

—No necesito preguntar ¿Verdad?, ¿están bien ellos?

Tomé su mano e hice círculos sobre la palma.

—Les dije que se fueran del continente, ¿Por qué nunca me hacen caso?

—Draco, es obvio que no lo harían, tú no te quieres ir ¿Por qué ellos sí?

—No te pongas a razonar conmigo, mamá está siendo atendida por Poppy, no confiamos en nadie más, y para colmo, ahora sé que está más cerca de ti, ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a él? ¿En verdad estás listo? No quiero que nada te pase, Harry, un solo rasguño y yo mismo te mato.

—Draco, eso no tiene lógica alguna ¿Sabes? Tienes que tranquilizarte y confiar en que me he preparado toda mi vida para esto, no solo estoy hablando de que Dumbledore me entreno, sabes que no solo él lo hizo, se encargaron muchas personas de hacerlo, ¿Vas a desestimar el esfuerzo de mis padres?

—Claro que no, James te preparo bastante bien, solo quisiera que tuvieras más conocimientos, que no dejaras que ningún hechizo te tocara.

—Nuevamente, dragón, tienes que tranquilizarte, no debes permitir entrar en un ataque de pánico, eso es simplemente inaceptable, me harás llamar a Lucius y decirle que venga para recogerte y que se vayan a China si es necesario.

—No lo harás. —Entrecerré los ojos y apreté su mano— Además, padre ya no se quiere ir, esta tan molesto que hablo con Albus, acepto pelear de su lado.

— ¿Qué hizo qué? Eso es realmente estúpido, dime por favor que no se unió a la Orden.

—Claro que no, antes de venir a hablar con el viejo, fue con James, él fue quien le dijo que no lo hiciera, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que no están registrados en la Orden?

—Lo estaban, hubo un tiempo en el que confiaban plenamente en Dumbledore, hacían todo lo que él pedía, sin cuestionar el porqué de todo. Eso cambio cuando los creyó muertos y me mando con mis tíos, le habían dicho que, si algo llegara a pasarles, me dejara con alguno de sus amigos, ya habían hablado con todos, ya sabes eso, no les hizo caso, pensando que solo él poseía esa información, fue terrible ese año en el que ellos pasaron en coma, es algo… —Vi cómo se estremeció, casi nadie recordaba su infancia completamente, pero Harry es uno de esos chicos que, si lo hace, el solo pensar en lo que me conto, me hacía querer quemar una casa, de preferencia, con todos sus habitantes dentro— De ahí comenzaron a notar varias cosas que no les gustaron y decidieron abandonar la Orden, al igual que Sirius, Remus, y Sev, bueno, él aún está ahí porque informa de lo que ocurre.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Se podía notar mi molestia a kilómetros, era inaceptable que tuviera que enterarme por mi padre y no mi padre por mí.

—Porque no había salido al tema, sabes que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, nunca se me ocurrió sacar eso. Lo siento.

Lo mire detenidamente, no quería enojarme por nada, y esto, es nada, así que lo solté y extendí los brazos, esperando que se metiera en ellos, cuando lo hizo, todo el aire que poseía, me abandono, sus abrazos siempre eran así, al menos cuando arreglábamos algo. Lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, no quería que nada le pasara, toda mi vida soñando con él, y ahora que lo tenía, no podía dejarlo ir.

—Draco —Susurro en mi oído, causándome una serie de sensaciones maravillosas— quiero tenerte dentro de mí, ahora.

—Eres muy exigente, Harry, deberías pedirlo con amabilidad y puede que lo piense.

—Me estás diciendo que no quieres meter esto…—Agarró, con algo de rudeza, mi pene, con la otra mano agarro la mía y la llevo a su trasero— ¿…en esto?

—No, cariño, te estoy diciendo que esto, no tendrá mi pene si no lo pides de manera dulce.

Dije mientras presionaba sus nalgas, me parecía de lo más excitante cuando se pone en este plan. Lamí su oreja y después me alejé lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

—Draco, sino me tomas ahora mismo, ten por seguro que me daré placer por cuenta propia, no necesito de ti para lograr mis objetivos.

—Eres más caprichoso que yo, Harry, y eso es decir mucho, creo que Lily te ha arruinado.

Vi su ceño fruncido y determine que era su límite, me acerque de nuevo a él, con un movimiento de varita y una palabra, se encontraba completamente desnudo.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! Si, otra historia que participa en un reto, bueno, esta no es reto, placer puro de ver a Draco siendo activo :D espero que les guste y me regalen un comentario, por favor :3 Nos estamos leyendo :D**


	2. Capítulo 1: Siendo Honestos

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K. solo me deleito escribiendo sobre ellos, no lucro ni nada.**

 **Advertencias: NINGUNA XD**

1

Los rayos del sol pegándome en el rostro, hicieron que abriera los ojos, estoy seguro de haber puesto hechizos que no conoce cualquiera, con la mirada busque a padre o a James, solo ellos podrían pasar nuestras defensas.

El padre de mi chico me miro desde su asiento, una mirada divertida en su rostro, podría jurar que esa no es la reacción que esperaba.

—Y bien, ¿algún día sabré quien es el activo? —Cuestiono, alzando una ceja.

—Lo dudo, señor.

—Draco, te he pedido innumerables veces que te dirijas a mí por mi nombre de pila.

—Papá, dudo que él cambie eso, sus modales se lo impiden, es un niño pijo.

—No mucho más que tú, hijo, no entiendo cómo se toleran, por eso me interesa saber, quien es el activo, ese es el que se rinde ante el otro.

Me mantuve imperturbable, James resumió mi relación con Harry en unas pocas palabras, y no estaba errado, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ese chico presuntuoso quiere, en ocasiones me pregunto cómo es que sus padres lograron hacerlo de esta manera.

Un chico completamente contradictorio, tremendamente cínico, presumido hasta los pies, caprichoso sin igual, probablemente solo yo podría igualarlo en esto, sobreprotector hasta la medula, bien, era momento de dejar de ir a la Mansión Potter, ¡JA! Como si eso fuera a pasar.

—Papá ¿de verdad crees que hay alguno que se deje manipular?

—La verdad es que sí, creo que los dos, no solo uno. Sin embargo, no vine para hablar de activos y pasivos, chicos, tengo malas noticias.

— ¿Cuáles? ¿Qué paso?

—Draco, te iras con Narcissa, se niega completamente a entrar en razón, lo intentamos todo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Me parece que encontró a tu padre teniendo relaciones con Sirius.

—Ella ya lo sabía, no pueden utilizar eso para que me vaya.

—Dragón, no está a discusión, te iras con Cissy, ya lo hemos hablado, estaremos más enfocados si tu estas seguro.

—Querrás decir que _Harry estará más enfocado_ , tengo varias dudas sobre eso —Me gire para mirar a mi novio, alzando una ceja— dime, Harry, ¿Estarás más centrado si no sabes dónde estoy? ¿Si no me tienes cerca?

La mirada de disculpa dirigida hacia James, lo dijo todo.

—Papá, sabes que no quiero arriesgar su vida, que me gustaría que este en un sitio seguro, solo que ya no hay lugares inexpugnables, no puedo dejar que se lleven a Draco, no cuando estoy seguro que irían a matarlo, sin miramientos.

—Ustedes están determinando que ninguno de los adultos podemos defenderlos.

Harry y yo nos observamos antes de decir algo, no buscábamos una discusión y menos cuando sabemos que no tenemos oportunidad de ganarla.

—No es eso, señor. Nosotros solo buscamos una cosa, solo una.

—No perder de vista al otro.

James nos observaba, se veía claramente frustrado, había venido con la seguridad de que no pondríamos trabas.

—Chicos, asumen que en la batalla no tendrán que separarse, habrá momentos en los que no encontraran alternativa.

—Ya sopesamos todas las variables, papá, no estamos metiéndonos a esta situación con los ojos cerrados, Draco me obligo a crear tácticas, nuestro tiempo libre consiste en la realización de combates de práctica, no estamos siendo como un Gryffindor, que se deja gobernar por el coraje y el amor, tal vez nosotros dejemos que una de esas nos motive, pero no nos perjudica, lo utilizamos a nuestro favor.

—Merlín, a veces no los soporto, y pensar que al principio no entendía porque quedaste en Ravenclaw.

—Si lo que quieren es que Draco no forme parte del enfrentamiento, eso se puede arreglar muy fácil, es excelente con la medimagia, así que podría quedarse en la enfermería, atendiendo a todo el que llegue, y protegiendo a los heridos.

—De ninguna manera, Harry.

Mis dientes estaban apretados, mi mandíbula comenzaba a doler, no podía estar hablando en serio, no cuando ya lo habíamos hablado y más de una vez, me puse de lado para observarlo mejor, lucía una expresión preocupada.

—Dragón, voy a estar con el círculo más cercano de Tom, no te quiero ni tres kilómetros cerca de ellos, ya fue mucho para mi aceptar que te necesito cerca, no me hagas arrepentirme, por favor.

Asentí, no había nada más que decir a eso, no en este momento, baje la mirada por un segundo, no tenía ganas de seguir ahí, me excuse para ir a vestirme, una vez con la ropa puesta, me fui directo al lago, a nuestro árbol preferido, sería demasiado fácil que me encuentre aquí, justo por eso vine a este lugar, porque quiero que no se tarde tanto en llegar a mí.

Mis pensamientos bullían, debía encontrar una salida a este inconveniente, no cuadraba con mis planes, y estos consisten en mantener a Harry con vida, para eso tengo que estar cerca de él, si es necesario, no le diré que tengo pensado tomar prestada su capa, bajo ningún motivo pensaba quedarme en el castillo, a menos que la guerra se desarrollara en el interior.

Su cuerpo tapaba los rayos del sol, mismos que yo estaba tomando, más de una vez me dijo que estoy demasiado pálido, que necesito un poco más de color, no levante la mirada, espere hasta que él se sentó a mi lado.

—Dragón, todo lo que estés pensando: no va a funcionar. No te quiero en el campo de batalla.

—Potter, pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado, que esto estaba solucionado, por lo visto no es así, solo hay una manera en el que no estaré ahí, y eso sería si no me importaras.

— ¿Terminar contigo funcionaria?

No quise voltear a verlo, mi corazón acelero y no de una buena forma, esperaba que mi imagen no se hubiera alterado, eso había sobrepasado los límites de maneras insospechadas, que se lo comiera el calamar gigante, yo me voy de aquí.

—Bien, Potter, si lo que buscabas es terminar la relación conmigo, solo lo hubieras dicho, no necesitas pobres excusas como esta.

Me levante con toda la gracia que pude reunir y camine lo más rápido que pude, ignorando los gritos de Harry, en este momento no me apetecía en nada escucharlo.

* * *

 _ **N.a. Bien, es demasiado corto, lo sé, pero ¿Qué creen? Ya tengo el siguiente cap escrito, y el siguiente, solo quiero comentarios :( ¿Es mucho pedir? Me calmo, si quieren regalarme un comentario, gracias de antemano.**_

 _ **Y sobre todo, espero que les guste, y les siga gustando. Nos estamos leyendo, chicos.**_

 _ **Creo que me equivoque al subir los capítulos e.e**_


	3. Capítulo 2: Decisiones Estúpidas

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna, aún.**

2

Era lamentable que solo un lugar fuera invisible para el Mapa, todavía más lamentable que James decidiera darle dicho mapa a Harry, ahora no me encontraría dando vueltas para poder encontrar mi refugio.

Las palabras de mi novio seguían resonando en mi cabeza: "¿Terminar contigo funcionaria?" eso había sido demasiado cruel, además de que nunca creí escuchar tal cosa de su parte, nuestra relación es bastante sólida, por eso no pasó por mi cabeza el que pudiera terminar con un par de palabras. Aunque tal vez yo mismo la termine, si lo que dije se interpretara de diferente manera, bien se puede entender que lo deje, pues que se quede con esa impresión, no pensaba sacarlo de su error al menos no ahora, ahora solo necesito una siesta, de esas reparadoras.

Finalmente apareció la puerta, tal vez la Sala de los Menesteres no podía darme lo que necesitaba porque mis pensamientos cambiaban cada dos por tres, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, o quisiera. Además, justo ahora quería un Harry Potter de rodillas por osar decirme tal cosa.

Abrí la puerta y fui directo a la cama, solo esperaba que Harry no pudiera entrar tan fácil, quiero hablar con él hasta la semana que entra, probablemente pueda aguantar un mes.

Cerré los ojos apenas toque la almohada, abrace uno de los cojines y me quede dormido, mis sueños plagados de mi novio pidiendo disculpas de formas distintas.

Me removí en sueños, pero mis ojos se abrieron al sentir un cuerpo entre mis brazos, el característico cabello negro y revuelto de los Potter, me recibió. Me gustaba su olor, no podía describirlo, o no me apetecía.

Me moví hasta poder ver su rostro, él estaba dormido, con cuidado para no despertarlo, salí de la cama y estaba por hacerlo de la habitación.

— _Carpe Retractum_ —Sentí una cuerda envolverme y regresarme a la cama, Harry ya tenía los ojos abiertos y se veían rojos e hinchados, si, estuvo llorando, eso no haría que fuera más accesible, él se lo había buscado.

—Agradecería que me dejaras ir, he perdido mucho tiempo y tengo tareas que hacer.

—No te vas a ir, Dragón, pase toda la tarde buscándote, tres horas para que la Sala me dejara entrar, no te voy a dejar ir.

—Ya lo hiciste. —Lo mire imperturbable, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que no se derramarían al menos no ahora.

—Dragón, por favor.

—No, Potter, nosotros ya habíamos acordado algo, incluso lo prometiste, ¿tendremos que hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable? ¿Es eso lo que necesitas para cumplir con tu palabra?

—Draco…

—Solo es necesaria una persona para hacerte dudar, para llenarte la cabeza de preocupaciones, acepto que no son absurdas porque podríamos morir en cualquier momento, estamos en guerra, es lo más lógico.

— ¡DEJAME HABLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! SOLO QUIERO QUE ME FOLLES, QUE ME PERDONES, TUS BRAZOS RODEANDOME —Ahora sí, sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas— Lo último que dijiste fue confuso, necesito que me aclares eso, aunque estoy bastante seguro que tu no terminarías la relación así, eres mucho más fuerte que yo, así que, por favor, ven y aclaramelo.

Su voz se rompió al final, un nudo en la garganta impedía que dijera algo, él ya había roto el hechizo, solo me esperaba a mitad de la cama y de rodillas, su expresión era de agonía pura, yo no podía resistir mucho, me estaba matando verlo así, es como si miles de dementores entraran, mis pies se movieron antes de que procesara que ya no podía soportarlo más, si esta en mi hacerlo feliz, lo haría.

—Eres un idiota, Harry.

Subí a la cama y me posicione sobre él, comiéndome sus labios, llevando mis manos a sus piernas y abriéndolas para acomodarme mejor, no tardo en rodearme completamente, estoy bastante seguro de que permaneceremos un buen rato así.

—Lo siento, Dragón, eso no debió salir de mi boca, tengo un problema bastante parecido al de Hagrid, por favor, no lo tomes en cuenta, jamás terminaría contigo, soy demasiado egoísta, no quiero dejarte para poder mantenerte a salvo, esa idea ya fue sopesada por un grupo de gente y me pareció estúpida y cruel.

Apenas me aparté un poco y Harry dijo todo eso, se me heló la sangre con lo último, mi mirada se endureció y apreté un poco más mi agarre hacía él.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Sev, Narcissa, tal vez Lucius y también Dumbledore.

—Harry, tienes que prometerme una cosa, es más, debes hacer un Juramento, por lo que más quieras. Me casaría contigo en este mismo instante si eso indica que me dejaras estar a tu lado en cualquier momento.

— ¿Solo por eso te casarías conmigo? Una pena, porque…

—Cállate, no es el momento para eso, no quiero que me mantengan seguro, no pretendo estar en un mundo sin ti, me acostumbre a tu presencia, a tu amor, a tus estúpidos chistes sin gracia, no soportaría seguir aquí sin ti.

—Claro que lo harías, Dragón, solo sería más difícil.

— ¿Tu que sabes de eso? Estoy bastante seguro que tu sientes lo mismo, Harry, no me lo puedes negar.

—Cásate conmigo.

Todas las emociones desfilaron por su rostro, sé que no estoy siendo justo, incluso estoy seguro de que prefiero un enlace, no pienso arriesgarme a que me rechace argumentando que no es el momento indicado…

— ¿No quieres un enlace? —Dijo jugando con la punta de su túnica— Yo…

—Necesitas un vínculo mayor.

— ¿Te lo dijeron?

—Por supuesto, desde que comenzó el año, pensé que me lo dirías en algún momento, mi paciencia se ha visto en malas situaciones, ninguna como esta.

—No sabía por dónde empezar.

— ¿Qué tal por el " _Draco, en verano mis padres hablaron conmigo para revelarme una parte más de mi vida…"_

—Lo siento, sé que debí decírtelo en cuanto ellos me lo confesaron, no pude ¿Vale? No importa que tan libre de prejuicios promulgue tu padre que es, sigue creyendo en la pureza de sangre…

Sentía el enojo crecer, a veces nos entendemos perfectamente, pero hay otras en las que no concibo como lo mandaron a Ravenclaw.

— ¿El sombrero tenía como primera opción Ravenclaw?

—No, de hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que quería enviarme a Slytherin.

— ¿Y qué paso?

—Un niño de mirada acerada llamó mi atención, sus pasos seguros hacía el taburete, apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza, lo mando a Ravenclaw.

—Me siento alagado.

—Aun así no quieres un enlace.

Soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, dejo que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre el colchón y me privo del color de sus ojos.

No lo sacaría de su error, al menos no ahora, se daría cuenta de una forma sencilla y completamente directa, no harían falta palabras para que le quedara claro que yo con él quiero todo.

No estoy hablando solo de lo común, de una cosa estoy completamente seguro, y esa es que una vez enlazados, no habrá fuerza que me haga separarme de él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ni él mismo.

ϟ

Un paso a la vez, Draco, no comas ansias, tu plan ya está en marcha, solo necesitas esperar la respuesta del Ministro, solo eso, así que relájate y camina con la elegancia que siempre te ha caracterizado.

Llegue a las habitaciones de Sev y toque levemente, sabía que no podían pasar ni dos días antes de que padre se enterara. La puerta se abrió, no había nadie del otro lado, así que supuse que ya estarían tomando el té, me aseguré de llegar elegantemente tarde. Fui directo a donde se encontraban, ya no podía posponer más las cosas. Mis padres se encontraban teniendo la charla de cortesía, como si eso hiciera falta con mi padrino.

—Draco, una alegría que nos deleites con tu presencia.

—Lo sé padre, no cuento con mucho tiempo así que, si pueden ser precisos, lo agradeceré.

—Cariño, no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Enlazarse? ¿En esta precisa etapa?

El borde afilado de sus palabras indica que está demasiado molesta, solo podían desatarse si estuviéramos en la Mansión, doy gracias a Circe por las cartas a mi favor.

—Saben que no necesito su consentimiento para hacerlo, puede ser algo entre Harry, su familia y yo, o pueden venir y formar parte del suceso.

—Hablas de esto de una manera muy técnica.

—No te confundas, padre, hago esto por amor, no por tener intereses ocultos, en todo caso, mi único interés es el de mantener a Harry con vida.

— ¿Por qué no solo se casan y ya, cariño? Cuando la guerra termine pueden enlazarse.

—Porque si solo me caso con él, se crearían múltiples problemas con los que no estoy dispuesto a lidiar, además, quiero el enlace ya, y Harry lo necesita aún más.

—Severus ¿de qué está hablando Draco?

—Le dije a James que debía hacerlos participe de la noticia.

—Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, es algo que solo nos concierne a Harry y a mí, no tenía por qué saberlo alguien más.

—Draco…

—No, padrino, estoy extenuado de la situación, es un estira y afloja[1] continuo entre los Potter y los Malfoy, desde que comenzó el año han estado hablando con Harry a mis espaldas, metiéndole ideas en la cabeza a _mi novio._ Preciso que lo dejen en paz, ya suficiente tiene con lo que le dicen sus padres.

—No aclaraste nada, Dragón.

—Y no pienso hacerlo, tal vez se enteren con El Profeta y su edición del lunes, no van a obtener nada de mí, y espero que de mi padrino tampoco.

Lo mire significativamente, fue un duelo de miradas bastante intenso, por un momento creí que tendría que claudicar, no fue necesario, asintió levemente ante de que diera media vuelta y regresara a mis labores.

El castillo comenzaba a congelarse, mis pasos sonaban con ritmo, al menos eso es lo que intentaba, di la vuelta en una esquina para llegar a las escaleras de la torre, Theo se encontraba justo al inicio, acorralando a un chico de Gryffindor.

—Nott, jamás creí que fueras de ese tipo.

— ¿Qué tipo, Draco? ¿De los que insisten hasta obtener lo que tienen? Creo que es una cualidad de Ravenclaw, aunque muchos solo crean que es de Gryffindor, por ejemplo, puedo probar que Neville me quiere, pero no pretende hacer nada al respecto ¿Verdad, Nev?

—No podemos ahora, es demasiado peligroso, Theo, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

— ¿Y yo porque estaría en peligro?

— ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? Él es el mejor amigo de Harry.

—Me estas jodiendo, Dragón, nunca los he visto cruzar más que un par de palabras.

—Eso es porque no has observado cómo se debe, si te fijaras un poquito más en su comportamiento, te darías cuenta de que reciben DIARIO lechuzas del colegio, o como se miran cuando quieren hablar en persona.

—Te lo dijo Harry ¿No?

—No, ciertamente un día me canse de sus " _daré un paseo, vuelvo en un rato"_ así que lo seguí, para ser francos, creí que me estaba engañando y cuando lo vi con Neville, todo cobro sentido.

—Dedujiste que, si te estaba engañando, tuvieron esa pelea por la que no te hablo por semanas y después lograste que volviera a ti.

—Mmh.

Asentí ante el vómito de palabras, seguí mi camino, ya me contaría después que paso con Longbottom y sin necesidad de que yo le pregunte, ingrese a la sala común, Harry estaba sentado en uno de los cojines cerca de la chimenea, un libro recargado sobre una pequeña mesa y sus piernas, a su lado Luna lee El Quisquilloso, cambiando de posición la revista cada que encontraba una cosa nueva, me acerque a ellos y me senté en el cojín libre.

— ¿Tan rápido termino tu té, Draco?

—Sí, aparentemente Severus tenía muchos trabajos que revisar, fue conciso con sus palabras.

Harry no había levantado la mirada en todo el rato, sus nudillos se veían bastante blancos, pude notar las solapas del libro un poco apretadas, no sé qué lo tiene así, pero lo voy a averiguar tan pronto Luna se vaya a dormir.

* * *

[1] Bien, creo que es importante aclarar que esto no lo diría Draco, solo que no se me ocurre una palabra mejor para describirlo, así que utilice algo meramente muggle. Lo siento.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bien, creo que no era tan largo como pensaba, a final de cuentas aquí esta y ya trabajo en el siguiente, espero que les guste y se animen a comentar.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo .**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sorpresa arruinada

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter es única y exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling, no pretendo ganar nada con esto, más que alegrar el día de las Drarry shippers.**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lenguaje subido de tono? Tal vez no.**

3

Nos metimos en nuestra habitación y puse los hechizos habituales, antes de que pudiera dejar la varita en la mesa de noche, Harry me estampo contra la pared.

— ¿Por qué hueles a Nott?

Su voz sonaba cargada de frustración, apenas si me acerque al chico, vaya, sus poderes estaban aumentando y demasiado, si me permito agregar, pase mis brazos por su cintura y metí una pierna entre las suyas, restregándola en su entrepierna, haciendo que su miembro cobre vida y me regale la situación que necesito.

—Cariño, no me acerque a Nott.

—Tienes su olor.

Su quijada está demasiado apretada, tengo que hacer algo si no quiero que explote, no puedo ni imaginarme que pasaría si eso ocurriera.

—Acuéstate y deja de cuestionarme, no estuve cerca de Nott.

—Pero Dragón, hueles a él.

Hizo una mueca especialmente linda, de repente sentí como soltó su allure, cosa que es bastante molesta, en cuestión de minutos tendríamos a todos detrás de la puerta.

—Harry, deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Qué cosa, Draco? —Dijo mientras se quitaba el pantalón, la playera, todo, acostándose en medio de la cama y abriendo las piernas, su pene continuo totalmente erecto y él estaba demasiado ansioso, así que comenzó a masajearlo.

Mi erección me estaba atormentando, no podía dejarme caer, no aún.

—No Harry, no lo haremos, no porque quieras marcar tu territorio.

Con un movimiento de varita, le puse el pijama y lo cubrí con las mantas, en cuanto estuvo así, se levantó y fue hacía la puerta.

—Buena noche, Draco.

Su voz completamente calmada, su erección aun en forma, la mía esta igual y no puedo dejarlo ir así, menos con su allure todavía activo. Me puse enfrente de la puerta, bloqueándola y cruzándome de brazos.

—No te vas a ir, es un riesgo que no tienes por qué correr, así que acuéstate, vamos a dormir.

—Permite que discrepe en esto, no corro ningún peligro, soy perfectamente capaz de controlar el allure, así que quítate, estoy cansado y quiero ir a mi cama.

—Entonces da diez pasos atrás y acuéstate, esta es tu cama.

—Joder, Draco, quítate y permite que tenga un poco de dignidad, acabas de rechazarme, hazte a un lado.

Intente acercarme a él, retrocedió un paso, seguí caminando y el retrocediendo, así hasta que lo tuve a un lado de la cama, me agache para agarrar sus piernas y tirarlo en la cama, rápidamente me puse sobre él, haciendo que nuestras erecciones se restregaran.

Un par de gemidos se escucharon en la habitación, lo mire fijamente y me acerque a morder su labio, lo solté cuando se quejó.

—Vas a dormir conmigo, porque estamos cansados y no quieres caminar hasta las habitaciones de los chicos, esta es _tu habitación._

—Y tú eres mío y aun así no quieres cogerme.

—Claro que quiero ¿No lo sientes? Esta más que dispuesto a entrar en ti.

—Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?

ϟ

El picoteo en la ventana me despertó, se escucha el correr del agua en la ducha, me levanté y fui a darle una golosina a la lechuza del Ministro, muy sutil.

Tomé el pergamino y lo abrí sin perder más tiempo, la lechuza alzo vuelo antes de que la puerta se abriera, tuve que guardar la carta, la leería más tarde. Harry había tomado la costumbre de secarse en el baño para salir completamente desnudo, me desconcentro verlo en ese estado, mi mirada sobre su cuerpo hizo que su miembro reaccionara, no podíamos retrasarnos.

—Apresúrate, Harry. Debemos ir a nuestras clases.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tu ni siquiera te has vestido.

Tenía razón, así que me apresure para alistarme, claro, lleve conmigo el pergamino, Harry no podía saber.

En menos de veinte minutos ya nos estábamos dirigiendo a clase de Aritmancia, Harry lleva una ligera mueca.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Harry… —Dije a modo de advertencia, no pensaba pasar el resto del día de esta manera.

—Adelántate, en unos minutos llego.

Se desvió del camino, regresando a la torre, lo hubiera seguido de no ser por la mirada que llevaba, no indicaba nada bueno.

Seguí mi camino hasta el aula de la profesora Vector, ella ya se encontraba ahí, era la única, no me prestó atención cuando me senté en mi escritorio habitual, puse mi mochila en el banco de mi lado, siempre tienden a pensar que se pueden sentar conmigo y ocasionan que Harry se moleste.

Saqué la carta del Ministro y la abrí con cuidado.

 _"_ _Draco._

 _Me parece un poco extremo que hayas recurrido a una sutil amenaza, por lo visto, estás en una situación delicada y puedo comprenderlo, puede que no lo entienda, pero trato de entender._

 _Sobre lo de la ayuda… la tienes, este fin de semana puedo hacer un viaje a la Mansión Potter, y si como ya mencionaste, no quieres que se entere nadie aun, puedo arreglar eso, sabes que les tengo un enorme aprecio a ambos y hare lo que este en mis manos para darles lo que quieran. Son demasiado valiosos para esto, no solo lo hago por todo el cariño que les tengo, sino porque sin ustedes, estaríamos perdidos. Siendo honestos._

 _Espero tu respuesta._

 _Pd. Sabes que tenía que hablarlo con tu padre, así como con James, este último no se mostró sorprendido ¿Quieres decirme por qué? De cualquier forma, acepto que fuera en su casa, tendrán todo listo._

 _Kingsley."_

Podía jurar que esta sonrisa me durara todo el día, eso si mi novio se digna a aparecer o decirme que es lo que le molesta.

La clase comenzó sin que Harry llegara y continuó de esa manera, cuando dijo que podíamos irnos, casi corrí a la torre, de verdad esperaba que estuviera ahí, abrí la puerta de la habitación y encontré a Harry, Lily y un desconocido, este último tomándole medidas a mi chico.

— ¿Por esto no fuiste a clase?, buen día, señora Potter.

—Si, por esto no fue, y te he dicho Draco, que me digas Lily, no hay necesidad de formalidades.

— ¿Para qué son las medidas?

Lily me miró fijamente, Harry no se dio cuenta, estaba atendiendo al hombre que no dejaba de preguntarle cosas.

— ¿Me acompañas un momento a la sala común?

—Claro, Lily.

—Estamos progresando, cariño.

—No se vayan…

Escuchamos el quejido de Harry ya cuando estábamos bajando, seguimos haciéndolo hasta que estuvimos seguros de que no podría escucharnos.

—Querido, solo faltan tus medidas, no podemos dejar que esta ocasión pase desapercibida.

—No era necesario, de cualquier manera, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

—De no saber que tú de verdad lo amas, no permitiría que esto pasara. Además, creo que es apropiado, Harry no tarda en manifestar todos… —Se detuvo a media oración, miro el anillo familiar y después a mi— Charles me necesita, el señor Weck se ira en menos de cinco minutos, por cierto, hable con Narcissa, irán a la ceremonia.

—Gracias, Lily.

Había veces en las que me encontraba queriéndola un poco más que a mi propia madre, salió de la sala común casi corriendo, siempre manteniendo un paso elegante, fui de nuevo a la habitación y espere a que el hombre se fuera. Harry se veía agotado.

—Draco, no me siento muy bien ¿podríamos quedarnos un par de minutos más? Solo necesito descansar.

Lo tome en brazos y nos acostamos, él casi sobre mí, siempre era igual y si no estaba así, me despertaba buscándolo.

—Te amo demasiado, Harry.

—Lo sé, Draco, por eso es que te enlazaras conmigo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Dije derrotado.

—Mamá lo insinuó, además, ese hombre no dejaba de decir que iba a quedar hermoso y que a ti te iba a encantar.

—Que idiota. Supongo que así es mejor, estarás preparado y no tendrás que hacerme sufrir con tu respuesta.

—Mi respuesta siempre va a ser la misma, eres mi pareja, no solo la que yo escogí, sino también la que fue hecha para mí.

—Doy gracias a Merlín por eso, de otra manera hubiera sido un suplicio verte con alguien más.

—Jamás, Draco.

Esto lo dijo ya un poco más dormido que despierto, con un día que faltemos a clase dudo que pase algo demasiado importante. Una vez llegado a ese pensamiento, me deje ir, disfrutando de la cercanía de Harry, del olor que inundaba mis sentidos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bien, ¡Por fin comentaron! Fue muy bonito recibir el primer review, espero que les este gustando y sigan leyendo, y dejando reviews, no les toma más de cinco minutos.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
